Ezra And Sabine Go Blimp!
by IAMATOTALLLYRANDOMAUTHOR
Summary: The Empire genetically engineered strawberry's. They affect Sabine and Ezra gets in on the act.


Ezra and Sabine sat on different stools, eating strawberries from a large bowl, watching the Holo-News.

Ezra glanced at Sabine, checking out her figure in the corner of his eye.

' _Were her boobs always so big?'_ He asked himself. _'I'm seeing things.'_

He looked at her again and his eye's widened. _'Her butt and boobs are the size of melons!'_ Ezra stared in shock as her belly seemed to gain 50 pounds. The belt around her waist snapped, her clothes beginning to tear.

Sabine's thighs, legs, and arms began to thicken at a frightening rate.

"Sabine? Sabine!" Ezra yelled, gaining her attention. "What?" He continued to gape as she gained another 100 pounds everywhere.

"Your…FAT!" He burst out.

She dropped the strawberry in her hand. "Excuse me?"

Sabine leapt to her feet outraged. Her clothes fell to the floor, leaving her nude.

Another 300 pounds.

Ezra's mouth went slack. "Your-your naked!" He suddenly clamped his mouth shut. _'Damn, why does she look so sexy all of a sudden?'_

He suddenly felt her giant tits pressing to his chest as he kissed her hard on the mouth. "You look gorgeous. Even better than before."

Sabine blushed in all her glory. She returned the kiss harder than before, gaining another 600 pounds.

They broke apart a moment to breathe. "You wanat to...?" Sabine asked slyly, as she gained 60 more pounds in the breast.

Ezra pushed her to the floor, and she spread her long giant chubby legs.

He entered her, suddenly determined to make her swell.

Sabine groaned in delight. Her stomach, breasts, and hips began to swell. The girl began crying in delight. "More. More. More, more, more, more, MORE, PLEASE! Make me in your image, baby!"

Ezra began pumping faster, causing her to grow larger every sceond. She gained 100 pounds every passing second. "Mmmmm!" The girl cried out as something kicked. "More! More children! Please, please, please!" Ezra let out a huff and began pumping faster still.

Sabine's stomach burst forth, filling with sperms and eggs fighting to make children. Her groans grew louder. Her belly exploded on top of Ezra, onto the floor and counters.

Several hundred babies began kicking at once. The girl howled with joy. Ezra pumped even faster, adding more sperm. He crawled out from under her belly.

"Baby..."

Sabine reached for Ezra, kissing him on the mouth. "Thank you!"

Ezra kissed just as hard. "I'd do anything for you, honey."

"Can you make me even bigger?" She begged.

He smiled. "Of course. We're gonna need more room though."

Sabine moaned as her spine swelled in height, making her 10 foot tall. "How about...the loading bay? I wanna be huge..."

"That's excellant baby." Ezra lifted her with the force, carrying her to the Loading Bay.

* * *

I was so large. It felt so right. It felt so wonderful. I never wanted to stop.

I roared in delight as I added another 1,500 pounds in weight. I felt the floor touch my skin. Ezra entered me once again. I groaned in pleasure as my body seemed to inflate. My boobs began what seemed to fill up with air. My stomach expanded, growing larger by the milisecond. My hips tripled in size. breaching the walls of the cargo bay.

"Hmmm...those strawberry's were good. I wonder if they can make me bigger even faster..."

I tapped the floor, getting my babe's attention. "Baby, can you get me those wonderful strawberry's please?"

Ezra remove himself from my begina. "Of course, honey."

I waited patiently for his return. Several hundred developed babies kicked inside me, fighting to be free. I squealed in joy, and began carressing my ginormus stomach in my large hands.

"I'm back, baby..." I turned my head in the direction of his voice. Ezra held several containers of the 'berries.

I purred. "Thats alot of them, huh, honey?"

He smiled. "Of course...Now open wide..."

I ablodged without question. Quietly he tossed several into my mouth, and I swallowed them whole.

We continued this process for several minutes without change.

"Hmmm...I thought eating these would make me bigger quicker...I guess not..."

Ezra displayed a deep look of sad concern. "That's too bad..." He fingered a large chunk of my fatty skin. I laughed loudly. "Stop it! That tickles!"

Ezra quickly dug in even more making me laugh louder. My voice echoed triumpantly throughout the ship.

I suddenly screamed as the strawberries accerlerated my weight gain. Ezra called out to me, concerned. "Sabine!" I couldn't answer his call as I swell faster than before.

The walls began to creak and groan from the pressure.

I cried out, and I shoved myself out of the Ghost into the fields. I groaned.

I could only stare in shock as I bloated larger and larger in size.

The kicking in my stomach suddenly turned violent, the developed babies scratching at the cage that held them.

I began moaning with pleasure, as I bloated uncontrollablly. I watched the Ghost shrink.

I reached back inside the Ghost, grabbing all the Strawberrys'. I dumped them all into my mouth, and tossed the packages to the ground.

They reacted instantly, gurgling in my stomach. The children kicked, and scratched all the more, dying to be free. I felt my spine swell even more, giving more room to swell.

I grabbed my drooping belly with both hands, squeezing the fat. I played with it, messed with it. I watched it grow larger and larger in my very hands.

I loved this. Being this huge. It was so wonderful. I recommend trying it sometime. Haha. I was squealing, and moaning with joy, pleasure, happiness, you name it.

Needless to say, I never did stop growing. I kept going till I got out of our atmosphere. But even when I died, My body kept bloating. It soon became large than Lothal, larger than any known planet or ship. It was the biggest thing in the galaxy, and it was still growing.


End file.
